31 de Octubre
by Camille Frost
Summary: Un día como este, una vida se perdió. Y un día como este, una niña nació. Yukihito no puede evitar que la tristeza lo embargue; los recuerdos y las emociones son demasiados como para soportarlo. Pero un encuentro con el pasado cambia actitud. Quizás porque está borracho o porque sabe que Seiji tiene razón.El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween del foro (LCDP).


**YEEEEEEEAH! JUST IN TIME, BITCHES! Ok no, pero casi.**

**Siento mucho que el reto se haya atrasado por mi culpa pero tengo tres excusas de gran valor. La primera, estaba de exámenes (sigo estándolo), la segunda, que estaba de exámenes (que sigo estandolo) y la tercera... bueno, que estaba de exámenes... yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, en Marsella, Francia, en un programa de intercambio :^D**

**Aun así, no tengo perdón, lo sé. **

**Antes que nada quiero decir que este fic no es el que tenía planeado subir. Era otro, con Ren y Rick de protagonistas. Pero esta idea me golpeó en el autobús de camino a casa y tenía que escribirla, sí o sí, y presentarla aunque fuera rara y una especie de prólogo (que no es un prólogo, pero casi) a un fic largo que tengo en proceso que una de vosotras sabe cuál es ;) **

**Espero que os guste, que no os deprima, ni que os decepcione el final como me decepcionó a mí.**

**Un beso, Camila.**

* * *

_**El siguiente fic participa en el Reto de Truco o Trato, asusta o muere del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**_

* * *

**A**l abrir la puerta, Yashiro Yukihito se encuentra con dos niños ensangrentados. Como es la tercera vez en lo que va de tarde que se le aparecen —aunque está seguro de que la segunda vez eran rubios y no morenos, como ahora— no le es muy difícil suprimir el impulso de llamar a una ambulancia. Fuerza a sus labios para que sonrían y se disculpa un instante para buscar caramelos; ha sido generoso con las otras dos parejas de infantes muertos que lo han visitado y está cerca de quedarse sin existencias.

Los niños le dan las gracias con voz dulce olvidándose por un instante de que deberían de dar miedo; Yukihito los despacha y al cerrar la puerta se recuesta en ella.

¿A cuántos niños más tendrá que aguantar? No lo sabe, pero quiere saberlo. Quiere saber cuándo podrá meterse en la bañera y disfrutar de un merecido baño relajante y ponerse el pijama. Cuándo podrá abrirse todas las latas de cerveza que guarda en el refrigerador y bebérselas como si fueran agua. Cuándo podrá irse a la cama, borracho, incapaz de recordar nada.

A muchos, le susurra una voz en su mente cuando el timbre suena otra vez. Yukihito suspira y prepara su bolsa de caramelos, pronta a agotarse, y abre la puerta sólo para encontrarse con tres niñas que le sonríen con aire siniestro. Pronuncian el "tuco o trato" de rigor y lanzan al aire un par de huevos —que luego cogen con maestría y pasan de una mano a otra— de forma amenazadora. Yukihito bromea con ellas, les da sólo un caramelo a cada una y luego les cierra la puerta en las narices con la vaga esperanza de que le dejen una bonita tortilla en la madera. Así al menos tendrá qué hacer al día siguiente y no tendrá que morir de tedio, se dice.

Pero nada impacta con su puerta —ni su ventana, ni el porche, ni las escalerillas de la entrada— y sus esperanzas de desvanecen como humo en el aire. Yukihito se espera un par de minutos en el recibidor y cuando siente que nadie más parece querer acercársele porque es, después de todo, el único en toda la calle que no ha llenado su jardín de muñecos de plástico y paja, se marcha a su sala de estar.

Está tan silenciosa y vacía como siempre. Desde que se mudó, justo un año atrás, había permanecido en ese estado porque no se animaba a llenarla; los muebles de su apartamento de soltero no parecían encajar del todo con la tradicional decoración del hogar y seguía sintiendo que estaba invadiendo la casa de su hermano, aunque éste se la cediera en aquel nefasto documento. Yukihito piensa, mientras se acuesta sobre el tatami y clava sus ojos grises en el techo, que lo mejor habría sido dejárselo a Mio y a la pequeña que tiene a su cargo. Aunque ambas provienen de una buena familia y han sido bien recibidas en la casa de los abuelos Ebisawa, Yukihito sabe que la mujer tiene que estar pasándola mal criando a su hija con la respiración de sus anticuados padres en la nuca.

Al pensar en Mio, un escalofrío lo recorre de pies a cabeza. Yukihito se sacude y gatea hasta la cocina —está demasiado cansado como para ponerse en pie— para coger una de sus preciadas cervezas. La abre, la degusta, y luego la engulle como si no hubiera mañana. Calmada su sed, abre otra y se recuesta contra el fregadero para disfrutar un poco más de su sabor. Los pensamientos que lo han atormentado esta última semana poco a poco se diluyen en una bruma alcoholizada con gusto a cebada y por primera vez en siete días sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa genuina.

Se pregunta qué diría Seiji si lo viera en tan penoso estado. Lo patearía, por beber en un día que debería de pasar con Mio y Aimi, y luego se uniría a él para consolarlo, porque está seguro de que Seiji sabría exactamente cómo se siente.

—Te sientes triste, ¿verdad?

Yukihito da un respingo y mira hacia el umbral de la cocina. Una mujer joven, que bien podría ser una adolescente, está de pie bajo él. Tiene unas ojeras muy marcadas y la piel tirante sobre los pómulos; está muy delgada y muy pálida, señal de que la está pasando igual o peor que él.

—Mio. —La saluda con un seco asentimiento. Mio esboza una sonrisa triste y se acerca hasta él. Yukihito la mira de reojo, preguntándose qué hace allí y dónde ha dejado a su hija.

Mio no tarda en contestar su pregunta tácita. Le dice que ha venido a hacerle una visita de cortesía y que Aimi se ha quedado haciendo la siesta en casa de los abuelos.

—Debe de estar enorme. ¿Cuánto ha crecido desde la última vez que la vi?—Pregunta con nostalgia. Mio hace un sonido ininteligible y luego le da un golpe en el brazo; mientras él se presiona el lugar calculando el nivel de daños, ella se sienta a su lado y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

Huele a vainilla, como siempre, e identificar su aroma lo pone de nuevo en guardia. Da un trago a su cerveza y espera a que ella hable, cosa que no hace hasta sus buenos diez minutos después. Quizás porque le gusta torturarlo guardando silencios eternos o porque se toma su tiempo para elegir bien las palabras que quiere decir. Sabe que Mio quiere reclamarle su ausencia durante los últimos diez meses; sólo se han visto en cuatro ocasiones en todo ese tiempo y siempre por razones de fuerza mayor que no podía evitar ni apelando a su estresante trabajo como mánager.

—Te ha echado de menos. —Susurra finalmente. —Aimi… te ha echado de menos por las noches. Se acostumbró a dormir sobre tu pecho. —Lo último lo dice con cierta amargura, y Yukihito sabe que intenta fulminarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Le entran ganas de reírse, no sabe por qué, pero quiere reír.

—Así era de la única forma con que conseguía dormirla. No me culpes por querer apagar esa máquina de ruido. —Se excusa. El llanto de Aimi todavía resuena en sus oídos; desde el primer momento, supo que esa pequeña tenía unos pulmones divinos y muy fuertes. Sus berridos de recién nacido ocuparon toda el ala de maternidad y luego llenaron las paredes de su apartamento durante aproximadamente ocho semanas. Ahora ese piso en el centro de la ciudad está tan vacío de sonido como esta casa donde viene a dormir por las noches.

—Pues se malacostumbró. Ahora las paso canutas para dormirla. Es horrible.

De nuevo el silencio. Yukihito apura su cerveza y se apresura a sacar otra. Le ofrece una a Mio, aunque sabe que la va a rechazar. No lo decepciona cuando hace una delicada negación con su cabeza y le sonríe cuando él suspira aliviado: es una cerveza más que tiene para él.

— ¿Piensa quedarte aquí todo el día y beber como un cosaco?—Le pregunta, tiempo después, cuando él abre otro botellín. Yukihito da un brinco porque se ha acostumbrado al silencio; la mira de reojo, se encoge de hombros y murmura algo sobre que tampoco tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Después, cierra los ojos en una mueca de dolor porque se da cuenta de que sí, sí tiene algo mejor que hacer que quedarse a beber como un estúpido en el suelo de su cocina. Tiene varias opciones, de hecho, y entre ella está visitar a su hermano o llevarle a su sobrina ese oso de peluche que compró dos meses atrás con la fecha de hoy en mente. Mio resopla, a su lado, y se pone de rodillas frente a él en un único movimiento.

Yukihito se siente intimidado por la fuerza de sus ojos castaños; clava la mirada en las burbujas carbonatadas de su cerveza y espera a que Mio diga lo que tenga que decir, que seguro que es mucho.

Sin embargo, pronto se da cuenta de que en eso también se equivoca. Mio pronuncia cuatro palabras que le llegan a lo profundo del alma. Por primera vez, se da cuenta de que no está sólo en su dolor y de que alguien más camina junto a él por ese duro sendero; sus padres, muertos hace ya mucho tiempo, no estuvieron ahí para consolarlo cuando Seiji murió. Los padres de Ebisawa Mio, Yashiro Mio desde que se casara con Seiji hacía casi dos años, sólo sufrían la tristeza de la muerte de su hijo político.

No entendían que él había perdido a su hermano, a su gemelo por casualidad, a la única persona que había tenido siempre a su lado.

En cambio Mio…

Mio había perdido a su amigo de la infancia. A su primer amor, su primer novio, su primer marido… al padre de su hija, una réplica exacta de Seiji, que con su carita rechoncha y rosada le recordaba día tras día lo que ya no tenía.

—Seiji también era mío.

Las lágrimas que se han negado a brotar hasta ahora de repente desbordan de sus ojos. Yukihito se toca las mejillas humedecidas y luego se mira los dedos cubiertos por una película de agua salada con incredulidad; no lloró cuando lo llamaron a la empresa para preguntarle si el coche de su hermano era plateado. No lloró cuando le comunicaron que perdió la vida al romperse la nuca con el impacto.

No lloró al enterrarlo, ni al leer ese maldito testamento donde le legaba su casa —su casa, donde vivía con su mujer y su hija no-nata— y le pedía que cuidara de su familia.

No lloró, hasta ahora.

Mio lo pasa los brazos por los hombros y lo aprieta con afecto. Yukihito esconde su cara en el hueco de su cuello y respira la reconfortante esencia que desde la adolescencia lo ha perseguido. Llora durante lo que parecen ser horas y cuando ya le duele la garganta y siente los párpados pesados se separa y la mira a los ojos. Mio también está llorando, pero lo hace con una sonrisa en los labios. Lo ayuda a incorporarse y le pide que se dé una ducha; él obedece, su voz marimandona le dice que si no lo hace probablemente le pegará. Cuando emerge de su habitación con el pelo revuelto y la camisa mal abrochada, ella lo felicita por tener la coordinación de un niño de cinco años y le echa una chaqueta por encima.

En efecto, Yukihito se siente como un niño, un niño roto que apenas está viendo la luz al final del camino.

Deciden ir a pie hasta la casa de los Ebisawa. Está relativamente cerca, así que no tardan más de quince minutos. Niños de todas las edades los saludan con sonrisas achocolatadas y maquiavélicas y les prometen fechorías si luego no los sobornan con dulces. Mio los amenaza de vuelta, diciéndoles que si molestan mucho a los ancianos del barrio los meterá en el horno cuando vayan a su casa. Lo dice de forma tan convincente que incluso Yukihito se lo cree.

Los recibe un torbellino de un año de edad envuelto en un bodi de color rosa. Abraza las piernas de Mio con un amor extraordinario y luego mira a Yukihito como si fuera un desconocido. El hombre se pregunta si la pequeña lo reconocerá; estuvo con ella sólo dos meses, los dos primeros de su corta vida, y sabe que es difícil que haya calado en su memoria.

—Pero mírate qué mayor estás…—Susurra. La niña lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y después esboza la más maravillosa de las sonrisas; luego, se acerca a él, con pasos lentos y dubitativos como si temiera equivocarse.

Y entonces, lo abraza.

Yukihito siente un calor en su pecho tal que tiene la necesidad de quitarse la chaqueta. Lo hace y coge a la niña en brazos, que se resiste primero, pero luego, como si reconociera su tacto, se deja hacer todo tipo de carantoñas y mimitos con dignidad de reina.

—Ara, ara…Yuki-chan, hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí.

Yukihito aparta la mirada de los ojos grises de Aimi; Ebisawa María, la madre de Mio, está frente a él vestida con su tradicional yukata oscura y el pelo recogido en un severo moño. Es una mujer menuda, con un aura poderosa, que siempre lo ha recibido con una sonrisa y sabias palabras para aconsejarlo.

—Tadaima, María-san. —No puede evitar pensar que sus palabras predicen algo que está a punto de cambiar. Le gustaría analizar un poco más esa corazonada, pero Aimi se remueve entre sus brazos y reclama su atención.

Él le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le ofrece el oso de peluche que le ha comprado. La felicita por su cumpleaños, asegurándole que cuando sea mayor y tenga la edad para celebrarlo con sus amigos él mismo se encargará de que no quede opacado por la festividad americana que los ha invadido; María y Mio se ríen de él, porque saben de sobra que el pobre no tiene habilidades para coordinar fiestas.

Así, pasan lo que queda del 31 de Octubre acompañándose los unos a los otros. A la hora de la cena llega Ebisawa Misaki y se une a su pequeña y modesta celebración. Abren una botella de sake y los hombres beben hasta que se les sonrojan las mejillas; Aimi se duerme sobre Yukihito un par de horas después y a ella la sigue su abuelo, que ya no aguanta la bebida como antaño. Los que quedan despiertos los acomodan en sus camas y permanecen un rato más en la sala de estar; luego, cuando ya es muy tarde, a Yukihito le ofrecen el cuarto de invitados y éste acepta, porque entre las cervezas y el sake está demasiado nostálgico como para volver a esa casa fría y solitaria.

Le prestan un pijama y le dan un par de mantas. Yukihito deja las mantas en su habitación y se lleva el pijama al baño, para cambiarse allí y de paso darse otra ducha rápida para quitarse el olor a licor que lo envuelve. Una vez duchado y cambiado, se para un segundo para mirarse al espejo.

Ha perdido peso, como asegura María-san. Tampoco tiene un color saludable en la piel, aunque se dice que eso es por el cansancio acumulado.

Ha dejado de parecerse tanto a él, descubre con tristeza.

Los bombillos parpadean al son que marcan sus párpados. De repente, se escucha una explosión y un gritito lejano que avisa a los vivos de la casa que los fusibles se han disparado. Es Mio, que se considera una experta en subirlos, y dice que ella ya se encarga de devolver la luz a las criaturas que la necesitan para ver.

Yukihito está a punto de salir del baño y refugiarse en su habitación —porque conoce esa casa como la palma de su mano después de haber pasado tanto tiempo allí— cuando lo escucha. Es un sonido áspero pero familiar, una respiración que conoce tanto por las noches que pasó velando que se mantuviera constante que le provoca escalofríos. No quiere girarse y desmentir su desesperada esperanza, pero lo hace y abre la boca en un grito silencioso cuando lo ve.

Es Seiji, sentado en el mármol del lavamanos. Está algo diferente a la última vez que lo vio; más joven, quizás. Más delgado, tal vez. Yukihito balbucea palabras incoherentes y se frota los ojos en un afán por deshacerse de esa ilusión, pero Seiji se mantiene sobre el lavamanos, sonriente, con las piernas cruzas y la boca torcida en una eterna sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Qué hay?—Le pregunta el espejismo con su voz. Es tan parecida a la de Seiji que se pregunta si se ha dado un golpe en la ducha y ahora está tendido en el suelo con una contusión en la cabeza. Seiji (o su espejismo) se ríe y le dice que no, que eso es muy real. Que alguien le ha dado permiso para hacerle una visita y preguntarle cómo le va la vida.

Incrédulo, Yukihito murmura algo parecido a "muy bien".

— ¡Mentiroso!—Lo acusa el espejismo, bajándose del lavamanos y acercándose casi demasiado a él. —Porque, Yuki-kun, ¿cómo ibas a estar bien sin mí?

Yukihito le da la razón con un seco asentimiento. Seiji, su espejismo o lo que diantres sea eso que está viendo, se ríe como sólo su hermano sabía hacerlo. Aprieta la mandíbula para no gritar ninguna ridiculez y espera, porque él no sabe muy bien qué decir.

— ¿Sabes? Entiendo que me eches de menos. Soy yo, después de todo. ¿Quién no me echaría de menos? Pero lo tuyo ya es excesivo. Ni Mio me llora tanto como tú. Me quiere, me añora, pero sabe que estoy muerto. Lo ha aceptado, Yuki-kun. Cosa que tú no has hecho. —Seiji suspira y hace un ruidito con su lengua que le deja saber lo decepcionado que está. Yukihito quiere pellizcarle los labios, como solía hacer cuando Seiji era pequeño, pero se contiene, porque sabe que Seiji no está ahí. —No quiero que me olvides ni finjas que ya no existo, Yuki. Quiero me recuerdes de otra forma que no sea tieso y pálido en un ataúd sellado y con pena porque morí antes de conocer a mi hija.

Quiero que me recuerdes, Yuki, como tu atolondrado y oportunista hermano que está esperando a que seas feliz. El mundo no se acaba con mi muerte como no se acabó con la muerte de nuestros padres. Deja de ahogarte en tu propia mierda y respira; si no lo haces, no podrás cuidar de Mio y de Aimi tal y como te pedí. Concédeme eso, hermano. Por favor.

Las luces se encienden y frente a él no hay nada. Yukihito resopla indignado por su alucinación y corre a esconderse bajo las mantas que le han prestado. El sueño no tarda en arroparlo y no se despierta hasta bien entrado el día siguiente.

Aimi lo saluda con una sonrisa y va corriendo a apoyarse en su pecho. Yukihito la levanta en el aire y le hace cosquillas hasta que se pone roja y le cuesta respirar.

María lo felicita por ser tan bueno con los niños.

Y Mio lo mira con orgullo en los ojos, acaso porque hay algo diferente en él.


End file.
